pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
C.F. MacIntyre
Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre (July 16, 1890Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre, Fellows, John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation. Web, Mar. 16, 2013. - June 30, 1967) is an American poet and translator, best known for his translations of Baudelaire, Verlaine, and Rilke. Life MacIntyre was born in Des Moines, Iowa. He attended Drake University from 1909 to 1911, but graduated from the University of Southern California with a B.A. in 1916 and an M.A. in 1920. He received a Ph.D. in 1923 from the University of Marbug in Germany. He taught at Los Angeles Polytechnic High School, Occidental College 1924-1928, University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) 1928-1938, and University of California, Berkeley (1938-1944).MacIntyre, Carlyle Ferren, 1890-1967. Biographical History. Social Archive, University of Virginia. Web, Mar. 16, 2013. He spent 1938 in Europe, working on a translation of Goethe's Faust. A book of poems, Cafés and Cathedrals followed and was published in 1939. Faust Part I appeared in 1941, but publication negotiations for Part II collapsed, and the manuscript remains in a box at UCLA's Young Research Library. The poem "Detail on a Street Corner in Herculaneum", from Cafés, resulted in MacIntyre being transferred from UCLA to Berkeley. MacIntyre was awarded Fulbright Fellowships in 1948 and 1953 to continue work on his translations of the above mentioned authors. His work appeared in The Nation,http://www.thenation.com/authors/carlyle-ferren-macintyre and Harper's.http://www.harpers.org/subjects/CarlyleFerrenMacIntyre He lived in Paris, Mexico, Germany, and France from 1955 to 1967. He lived his later years in Paris, France. He suffered an incapacitating stroke in 1960.http://content.cdlib.org/view?docId=kt9b69p2gs&chunk.id=bioghist-1.8.3&brand=oac He died in Stuttgart, Germany, in 1967. Recognition He spent 1938 in Europe on a Guggenheim Fellowship. His papers are held at UCLA.http://www.oac.cdlib.org/findaid/ark:/13030/kt9b69p2gs Publications Poetry *''The Brimming Cup and Potsherd: Poems''. Pasadena, CA: Henry Ward Ritchie, 1930. *''Poems''. New York: Macmillan, 1936. *''Cafés and Cathedrals''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1939. *''The Black Bull: Poems''. Prairie City, IL: Press of J.A. Decker, 1942. *''Judean Slumber Song''. Los Angeles: Ward Ritchie Press, 1946. *''Tiger of Time, and other poems''. New York: Trident Press, 1965. *''MacIntyre: Poems''. 1975. *''October Songs''. 1982. Non-fiction *''Elements of Discourse in English Literature'' (with Edward Bock). New York: Macmillan, 1934. Juvenile *''The Pig that Ate Truffles'' (illustrated by Lillian Obligado). New York: Golden Press, 1963.The Pig that Ate Truffles, Stanford University. Web, Nov. 24, 2014. Translated *Rainer Maria Rilke, Fifty Selected Poems. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1940. *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust, Part I: A new American version. Norfolk, CT: New Directions, 1941. *Theodor Storm, Oktoberlied. Los Angeles: Ward Ritchie Press, 1945. *Charles Baudelaire, One Hundred Poems from Les Fleurs du Mal. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1947. *Rainer Maria Rilke, The Life of the Virgin Mary. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1947. *Paul Verlaine, Selected Poems. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1948. *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Goethe's Faust: A new American version. New York: New Directions, 1949. *Tristan Corbiere, Cantique Spirituel. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1954. *Stephane Mallarmé, Selected Poems. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1957. *''French Symbolist Poetry''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1958. *Rainer Maria Rilke, The Duino Elegies. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1961. *Rainer Maria Rilke, Sonnets to Orpheus. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1971. Edited *''English Prose of the Romantic Period''. (edited with Majl Ewing). New York: Oxford University Press, 1938. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 24, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *2 poems by MacIntyre: "The Green Door," "Lady of Autumn" *C.F. MacIntyre 1890-1967 at the Poetry Foundation *Carlyle F. McIntyre sic at Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "The Brimming Cup," "Compensations," "The Untamed," "The Green Door," "The Mourners," "Lady of Autumn," "The House of Laurels," "Promenading," "The Scissor-grinder," "The Visit" ;Books *C.F. McIntyre at Amazon.com ;About *MacIntyre, Carlyle Ferren, 1890-1967. Biographical History at the Social Archive *C.F. MacIntyre at New Directions Publishing * Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre at the John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation Category:1890 births Category:1967 deaths Category:American poets Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:American translators Category:English-language poets Category:People from Des Moines, Iowa Category:Poets Category:University of California, Berkeley faculty Category:University of California, Los Angeles faculty Category:American academics Category:Translators to English Category:French–English translators